Transformers: OOO, everything in between
by grimlock.trex99
Summary: Anything that takes place in the world of OOO that doesn't fit with the main story. Won't be updated as much as the main story. (Rated T for language.)
1. The operation a missing part & the first

Down town:

A spider like monster was attacking the city, causing people to paninic.

"Where are you kamen rider?!" The spider said.

Ankh and Jack arrived on a balcony, away from its gaze.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"Maybe a yummy?" Ankh said.

"Maybe. But look at it." Jack said. The spider monster had three hexagon shaped eyes on a black , aerodynamic head, four pale red horns, a red and blak body, and a belt that had a logo with an eagle on a globe. "Could be a decepticon experimment."

"From what I've heard, those guys are crafty." Ankh said, contemplating the what the monster looked like. "Just kill it so we can find out." Anlh gave Jack the core medals. Jack put them in to the belt.

"Henshin!"

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"

Jack as OOO jumped down to fight the 'yummy'.

"Looking for a kamen rider? I'm right here." Jack said as he drew his sword to attack the spider.

"You're not the one I'm looking for. Nor are you a rider. You're just a wannabe." The spider said.

"That's it!" Jack said as he ran at it.

"I don't think so." The spider said as he sprayed webbing at Jack, restraining him and causing him to fall over.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Jack said.

"Maybe I'll get rid of you to draw him out." The spider started to viciously attack him.

"Ah!" Jack said as he was hit, causing sparks to fly.

*Vroom!* The roar of a motor cycle could be heard.

"A-arcee..." Jack said weakly.

"Ah." The spider said as the motorcycle came into view.

The motorcycle was white with a red stripe along the sides, the body looked like a police motorcycle. On it was a man with black and green armor, silver boots and gloves, a seafoam green helmat that had red eyes, black lines under the eyes, and silver antenna, he wore a red and silver belt with a red turbine in the center.

"Toh!" He said as he jumped off of his bike.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Protecting the world for the sake of humantiy," He said after he landed. "Kamen rider, Ichigo!" (Also known as kamen rider #1 but I like the name Ichigo better. Because, with calling Ichigo kamen rider #1, you could call OOO kamen rider #97, as he is his the 97th official rider.)

"Kamen rider Ichigo?" Jack said, confused at the appearance of this new rider.

"Yes." Ichigo said. "Rookie, get out of here, you are no match for this kaijin."

"Sorry, I would, but I'm kinda tied down." Jack said.

Ichigo went to where Jack was and broke the webbing.

"Thanks." Jack said as he stagered away.

Ichigo started to fight the spider.

"Rider punch!" Ichigo said as he punched the spider with the force of a semi truck hitting a man, sending the spider kaijin back fifty feet.

"What was that?!" Ankh said to Jack, greatly annoyed that what he thought was a yummy was not being beaten by OOO.

"Sorry, that thing got the better of me."

"Rider kick!" Ichigo said as he jumped and did a flying side kick to destroy the spider.

"Wait, it wasn't a yummy?!" Ankh said.

"Yes Ankh. It wasn't a yummy. It was a kaijin made by the terrorist group known as shocker." Ichigo said. "Jack. A word of advice, don't let you enemy intimidate you. They will find your weakness and exploit it."

Ichigo got on his motorcycle and drove off.

"Kamen rider... Ichigo." Jack said.

Cue opening:

"You count the medals one, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!"  
"Don't bother with dreams that are unessesary or fleeting. It's fine to be completely free."  
"It starts now! What you've been waiting for! Count the medals one, two, and three!"  
"But you can't ignore fate. In the end, all you can do is keep moving foward."  
"Mysterious turn of events, give me energy! Count the medals one, two, and three!"  
"It's okay! Tommorows always a blank slate. You're the one whoo decides what your worth is!"  
"Henshin!"  
"OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!"  
"Anything goes fire up that heart! Find something to fulfill you."  
"Life goes on! TIme to get serious! If you are going to fight, don't worry about losing."

Chapter title: The operation, the missing part and the first.

* * *

Location; Desert:

A cybertronian jet flew over a pit the decepticons had dug, transforming into the warlord megatron, he walked over to the location where decepticon miners were digging up something.

Optimus prime and Ratchet were watching from the top of the canyon, out of view of Megatron.

"Megatron?" Ratchet asked, confused as to why megatron was here.

"It seems you detected the ancient autobot frequency precisely because it was unearthed." Optimus said.

"Well, our backup shouldn't be far behinfd." Ratchet said.

"Without knowing what the decepticons have exhumed, I do not think I am willing to wait." Optimus said as he transformed is left hand into a blaster. Optimus then walked down the canyon.

Two decepticon miners hit something that stopped their drill. They bent down to remove it.

"Show me." Megatron said. THe two miners lifted a cantainer that was clearly cybertronian in nature. "Bring it to m with utmost care."

Megatron opened it to see what was inside

"Megatron." Optimus said. "I cannot allow you to pilfer Autobot relics." Optimus and Ratcheet were running towards megatron, Optimus had his gun pointed at the tyrant.

"Not only are you misinformed, Optimus, but I would strongly advise you to lower your weapons, unless you're in the mood for mutually assured destruction." Megatron held ot the relic, which was a blue and silver disk.

"It can't be." Ratchet said when he recognized the devise.

"The spark extractor." Optimus said as Megatron gave one of his 'you want to mess with?' me faces.

"Rather unassuming- yet capable of extracting every spark within its radius. And to think that YOU led me straight to it should I say Orion Pax did?" Megatron said, clearly invoking prime's anger. "You really should have left your decepticon shield intact- for you have no idea ow useful your code-breaking skills proved to be during our all-too-brief time together." Megatron then contacted the nemesis after gloating. "Soundwave, send the ground bridge."

The green-blue nebula-y vortex opened.

"Engage them!" Megatron ordered his troops as he walked casually towards the portal.

The decepticon soldiers attacked, Optimus deployed both of his blaster and his face mask and began to attack the 'cons. Ratchet, not having firearms, deployed his swords and started swinging at the drones.

The roar of a car engine was heard by three soldiers when the car that made the noise jumped over the cliff, avoided the soldiers, who tried to hit the car.

The car drove up a cliff to get to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus said. "Secure the package."

Bumblebee drove off to the ground bridge, which Megatron had just went through when bumblebee was given the order. Bumblebee went over a rock, using it as a ramp to jump in the ground bridge after Megatron.

He drove along the sides of portal, then transforming to get the upper hand on Megatron. Bumblebee jumped just in front of the tyrant, prying the relic quite literally out of Megatron's cold, not so dead hands.

"What?!" Megatron said as he realised what happened. Megatron got out his blade and at that monment, Bumblebee transformed and got out of there with Megatron running after him.

When Bumblebee exited the ground bridge he did a double roll.

"When Megatron exited hee pointed his fusion canon at nothing as the three autobots had left.

* * *

Scene change; Autobot base:

Bulkhead, Arcee, Miko, Ankh, Jack, and Raf were watching as Bumblebee explained what he did using Raf's toy car.

"Loop-de-loop, huh?" Arcee said.

Bumblebee buzzed cheerfully as he gave Raf the car back.

"That's the first non embarecing thing I've scene or heard all day." Ankh said, lauging at both the humiliation of Jack and that of Megatron.

"Heh. You have some brass bearings bumblebee." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus." Ratchet said. He was scanning the spark extractor. "Here." rachet pointed to one spot in particular. "The source of the ancient frequency we detected."

"An Iacon homing beacon."

"What's an Autobot locator doing on that?" Arcee asked.

"THe class-'A' decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vaults below Iacon." Optimus said.

"Where you used to work as an archivist?" Bulkhead asked.

"Iacon was once a cultural center and a strong hold- which Megatron raided when autobot toops were at their nadir. It stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun y enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off-world to keep them far from decepticon reach."

"Clearly the beacon was added as a safety measure should the weapons be found by undesired party.

"Well, thanks to our hotshot stunt driver, this one's going in our vault."

"Do you think this is the only intel you supplied to Megatron?"

"Yeah, how else have you betrayed the 'bots?" Ankh asked.

"Arcee, you are right to ask, and I am afraid I... do not remember."

"Optimus." Ratchet said. "Megatron clearly took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know, is spark extractor is the extent of it. Have you stopped to consider that he might have suggested otherwise merely to plauge your thoughts?"

"I know I would." Ankh said. Miko, Arcee, Raf, and Jack all slapped him at once.

* * *

Scene change; Decepticon warship nemesis:

"The spark extractor was in my grasp!" Megatron said in full on angry mode. "I should have removed more than that scout's voice box when I had the chance!"

Soundwave approached and showed a holographic model of the earth on his face.

"Indeed Soundwave." Megatron said. "We possess two more sets of coordinates which Orion decrypted before departing out ranks. "Let us see what other long-lost treasures we might be reunited with."

Scene and time change; desert, evening:

Bumblebee was driving down an empty, two lane desert road. He was heading towards a signal of unknown origin.

"Yeah, I just picked up that same signal." Bulkhead said over the comm. line."Could be another homing beacon. Let's rendezvous at the coordinates."

Bumblebee sped off. After a while, he drove off the road, transformed an walked around to find what was the source for the signal, which was not what he expected, it was a grey and orange device. Bumblebee went over to pick it up, but was shot with electricity, knocking him out cold.

The ones who stunned Bumbebee were four humans. They were all wearing body armor, one was not wearing a mask..

"Silas, another one's heading towards our position." The one with orange tinted goggles said. "Estimated arrival- two minutes."

"Work briskly." Silas said.

The minion nodded. He was handed a tool kit and began to preform a surgery on the unconscious Bumblebee.

On a cliff, Ichigo saw what Mech was doing, and then saw a jet fly over head.

The jet trnformed into the decepticon deserter Starscream. He was out of vview of Mech, but Ichigo coud still see them.

"It would appear the signal was a trap. Better Bumblebee than me." Starsream said.

Silas looked through his high-tech binoculars to see Bulkhead approaching.

"The back up is ahead of schedule." Silas said.

"As luck would have it..." The 'surgeon' said. He pulled out the most odd looking gear ever, it was very alien. "So am I."

"Move out." Silas said as they vacated the premises in a helicopter.

Starscream saw this as his cue to leave.

Ichigo drove down the cliff and when he got to Bumblebee, he got out a welder that was in his motorcycle and started to repair the damage that was done to Bumblebee. When bumble bee woke up, he freaked out seeing a strange man doing something to him. He buzzed in fear.

"There is no need to be alarmed, I am just fixing some damage." Ichigo said.

Bulkhead arrived, transformed and swatted Ichigo away.

"Bee! Who did this? was it him?" Bulkhead pointed his blaster at Ichigo. "'Cons?"

"No. He was tryiong to help me." Bumblebee buzzed. " But I don't know who did the damage in the first place."

"One way to find out. Come on!" Bulkhead ran off and transformed. Bumblebee followed, but when he triyed to transform, he could'nt.

Ichigo got on his motorcycle and caught up to Bumblebee.

"Robot. There is something wrong with you." Ichigo said.

Bulkhead noticed that Bumblebee wan't following him, he screached to a stop, backed up, then transformed.

"We rolling or not?" Bulkhead asked. "Oh and who are you?" Bulkhead asked Ichigo.

"I am kamen rider Ichigo." He said.

"I can't transform." Bumblebee buzzed.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Bulkhead said in disbelief.

* * *

Scene change; Autobot base:

Ratchet was doing a scan over Bumblebee as Ichigo, Jack, Ankh, Arcee, Miko, Raf, Opitmus, and Bulkhead watched.

"You can fix Bee, can't you?" Raf asked.

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard. If not for, uhhh, name please."

"Kamen rider Ichigo, or," Ichigo pressed two bttons on his belt at the same time. "Takeshi Hongo." Kamen rider Ichigo's human form was a black haired asian man in his Early sixties or late fifties, he wore black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket.

"Thanks. As I was saying, if it weren't for Takeshi's welding skills, the damage would be much worse. The stun blast must have fried his T-cog."

"Is that like a T-bone?" MIko asked.

"Not exactly." Arcee said. "It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform."

"By the allspark. Bumblebee's T-cog isn't damaged." Ratchet said with a grave tone. "It's missing."

Every one in the room had a 'what the?' facial expression execpt for Ankh and Takeshi. Takeshi didn't know what was going on, but Ankh didn't care.

"Like I give a fuck." Ankh said.

Jack, Arcee, Miko, and Takeshi slapped Ankh at the same time.

"But the decepticons can transform too." Jack said. "Whyt would they steal that?"

"Megatron may be known to raise zombies, but he's no ghoul." Ratchet said.

"If megatron wasn't behind this, then who was?" Raf asked.

"The ones who cannibalized breakdown." Bulkhead said.

"And tried to gut me." Arcee added.

"Not to mention turning me in to this." Takeshi said.

"Mech." Ratchet said.

"You may know them as Mech, but kamen riders have a different name for them." Takeshi said. "Shocker."

"Well, whatever they're known as, their knowledge of cybertronian biotech has grown more sophisticated." Ratchet said.

"But why would they want bumblebee's part?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bumblebee, please, you are not presently equipped to handle this."

Bumblebee buzzed again.

"You're mistaken, my friend. I do know what it's like to lose a vital part of oneself."

"As do I." Ankh said.

"And as a result, I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything in our ower to make you whole again."

"And if not, either Ankh could give you some of the core medals," Miko said, reaching into Ankh's arm and pulling out a cheetah and a tora medal. "Or Ratchet can just make you a new... cog thing, right?"

When Bumblebee heard that, he got really got in a bad mood.

"What' I say?"

"Miko, a T-cog is a biomechanism, not a scrapyard find. If it were that easy, don't you think I would have replaced Bumblebee's voce box by now?" Ratchet said.

"Give me those back." Ankh said, taking the two cores from MIiko.

Bumblebee buzzed again.

"You're not useless, Bee." Raf said.

"Bumblebee, I promise I too will help find your missing piece." Takeshi said.

"Thank you." Bumblebee buzzed.

"All right, all right, I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back." Bulkhead said.

"Your spark's in the right place, Bulkhead. But I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves." Arcee said.

"Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices." Optimus said. "And I fear, not while Mech uses Bumblebee's T-cog for their own sinister purpose."

* * *

Scene change; Mech/ shocker lab:

A claw crane was putting Bumblebee's T-cog into a cybertronian mockup as mech soldiers watched. Behind the soldiers were several dozen black and white suited human whoose suites looked like a skeleton on black background.

"Commence beta test." Silas said. A scientist powered up the robot, making it move its right arm, its chest started to glow eletric blue.

"Instilation complete. Commencing scan." The scientist said.

The robot scanned a helicopter.

"Scan successful. Commencing transformation."

Gears started to sputter, indicat8ing that bsomething was wrong. Silas glared at him. The scientist powered it down.

Starsceam's laughter made himself known. He opened the hanger door and came in.

"You are the ones who turned Breakdown into a pitiful science experiment?" Starscream said as he walked in. "Didn't learn much from the experience, did you?"

A bunch of guns with laser sights were aimed at Starscream.

"Enough to know here the soft spots are... decepticon." Silas said.

"Oh please,I am no longer affiliated with that entity." Starscream said. "Besides, if I weere here to advenge the big lug, you would be sreaming for mercy by now."

"Why are you here?"

"To propose an alliance. You see, we havemuch more in common han you might think. And I am not merely referring to our battle scars."

"What could II possibly gain from such an arrangement?"

"Insider knowledge."

Silas told the troops to stand down.

"Wise choice. Now, a T-cog isn't technology, it is biology. Which means it will regect any power source other than energon." Starscream said as he approached the Mech made robot. Some of the black and white suited beings were taking notes.

"Go on."

"Energon is the fuel, the ammunition, and the lifeblood of all cybertronians- whatever their affiliation. You and I both want it, and currently,I Lack the means of locating it. But once I spply you with the..." Starscream cut his side, getting some of the energon on his finger. "...PArticulars of its chemical makeup..." Strarscream put his finger in where the robot's heart would be if it were the tin man, causing a power surge. "...We can use your considerable resources to devise a means of detecting deposits for us to share."

"If the supply meets Mech's rather significant demand." Silas said.

"Ah." Starscream said. "Intending to build an army, are you? I am no stranger to ambition."

Scene and time change; autobot base, morning:

Bumblebee approached Ratchet who was currently working on something. Bumblebee asked Ratchet if any one had any idea where his T-cog was.

"Optimus and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet." Ratchet said. Bumblebee buzzed again. "Bumblebee! I will let you know the moment I hear something."

Bumblebee was tapping on Ratchet's shoulder.

"oh for primus' sake. Will someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done?!"

"Hey, Bee." Raf said. "How about a video game?" BUmblebee alked over to see Raf and Miko playing a racing game.

"Ooh, bad call." Miko said.

"Sorry."

"Hey, no big deal. That game's lame. What do you say we watch some TV?" Miko said She turned on the TV at the worst possible moment. There was a commercial for the car that Bumblebee transformed into.

Commercial: THe new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world, it will transform it."

Miko and Raf had a 'well, this is awkward' face on.

Bumblebee wailed after seeing that the universe was mocking him.

"Taking the auto out of an autobot is so not a good thing." Miko said.

"Bee, come on. You're justy as amazing without wheels. I mean, speed isn't everything."

Three motorcycles came speeding through the autobot base's main entrance. They were Jack riding Arcee, Takeshi on his motorcycle, and Ankh on the rider vendor bike.

"Personal best Arcee." Jack said as they screeched to a stop. "You hit 120 easy."

Bumblebee looked at them, as if to say, 'Why?'.

"Uh-oh." The four said.

Bumblebee buzzed angrily and walked out of the base.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet said. "Where do you think you're going"

"Outside" Bumblebee buzzed.

"You can't just go for a walk. We are robots in disguise. Leaving the base puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered!" Ratchet said. "You'll just have to remain in the silo until-" Bumblebee buzzed angrily at Ratchet. "Yes, Bumblebee. Until I can fix you."

* * *

Scene and time change; Outside the school, afternoon:

People were waiting to be picked up and then saw Ratchet pull up in his Vehicle mode, which was an ambulance. The siren went off and Raf went in it.

"In you go." Ratchet said.

"Thanks for the lift home,friend of... Jack's mom- who's a nurse at- at- at the hospital." Raf said loudly.

"Where are the others?" Ratchet asked.

"Jack, Arcee and Takeshi are doing some errands. MIko's in detention- again. I was expecting Bulkhead." Raf said.

"Well, I'm sorry todisappoint, but he's on watch duty." Ratchet said. Raf slouched in his seat. "You want to ride with the siren on?"

"No thank you." Raf said.

* * *

Scene change; Autobot base:

Bulkhead was watching the monitors while bumblebee was trying to keep himself occupied. Ankh was sitting the couch eating a bowl of ice cream.

"This could be it." Bulkhead said. "I'll alert the others." Bumblebee buzzed. "I know you and I can handle it, but there's no reason to-. What are you trying to prove?"

"That I can still help." Bumblebee buzzed.

"Just go. And if you find a core, give it to me." Ankh said.

* * *

Scene change; Down town Jasper:

"Ratchet, what happened to Bumblebee's voice box?" Raf asked.

"It was...severely damaged in battle." Ratchet said.

"How?" Raf asked.

"How do you think? Tragically of course." Ratchet flashed back to the war for cybertron, a war torn, alien landscape with laser blasts flying everywhere "It happened at Tiger Pax. Our brave scout was captured by megatron's forces and interrogated. But he refused to provide intel... and paid a grave price for his courage. Bumblebee was left for scrap. But autobot troops found him and evacuated him to a triage facility- where a field medic managed to stabilize his condition."

"So, we owe Bumblebee's life to that field medic." Raf said after hearing that tale.

"That's one way of looking at it I suppose. Though the medic... could have done better."

* * *

Scene change; forest:

The autobot ground bridge opened and bulkhead and bumblebee came out of it.

"Clear." Bulkhead said. "I sill don't know how you talked me into this. You're worse than Miko."

Bumblebee buzzed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

Bumblebee buzzed again.

"Not every mission ends in a high-speed pursuit." Bulkhead said. "Not in our line of work at least. But without your-"

Bumblebee buzzed again.

"Fine. I'll drop it." Bulkhead said. "But if Optimus finds out, this was not my idea."

"Don't worry." Bumblebee buzzed.

"Signal's coming from over there." Bulkhead looked at the scanner. "And its coming our way- fast!"

A red Aston Martin came speeding out of the tunnel.

"Catch me if you can!" Knockout said.

"I'll get him!" Bulkhead said, turning around, about to transform when, but then he saw Breakdown approaching. "Okay! You get him!" Bumblebee ran to catch Knockout as bulkhead started to fight breakdown.

"Sporting of you." Knockout said as he saw Bumblebee running in his rear view mirrors.

Bumblebee tried to transform his hands into his guns, but he couldn't. No one said it would affect is weapons too.

"You're not even gonna try and shoot out my tires? Bumblebee! Where's your famous horsepower?, huh?" Knockout ask. "Show me some speed!"

Bumblebee ran up to knockout, but at the last second, he sped away. Bumblebee got a truck from an abandoned gas station and used it as an alternate way to get catch knockout.

"What is with the rent-a-car?" Knockout said after seeing bumblebee's efforts.

One of the car's wheel's broke and started sparking.

"I'd stick around and do some donuts around you... but I have a delivery to make."

Bumblebee approached a turn that went off a cliff, he tried to turn, but he flew off of it.

Chapter end.


	2. The hammer, the replacement, and a raid

Transformers: OOO

Three things happened last time;  
Firstly, the autobots take an artifact from Megatron.  
Secondly, Bumblebee has a piece of him stolen.  
And thirdly, a new ally, kamen rider Ichigo appears.

* * *

Canyon:

Bumblebee had just went over the edge of a cliff, being knocked out.

Luckily for him, kamen riders OOO and Ichigo were nearby.

"OOO." Ichigo said. "Here's the autobot that I detected." They got off of their motorcycles.

"An auto-what?" OOO (Jack said.)

"Takeshi," Bumblebee buzzed. "Call the base." Bumblebee passed out.

"So. He's out, can we use own own names?" Jack/ OOO asked.

Very well Jack. Now, you patch up his wounds and I'll call the base." Ichigo pressed a button on his helmet that ratchet had recently installed.

"Autobot base. This is Takeshi Hongo. OOO and I have found Bumblebee " Requesting ground bridge.

"Bumblebee! Where are you little buddy?" Bulkhead said. He saw OOO patching up 'bee and jumped about twenty feet away from them. "Takeshi, who's your friend?"

"Meet kamen rider OOO, the newest rider." Ichigo said. "Now, I'm just waiting for a ground bridge."

Chapter title: The hammer, the replacement, and a raid.

* * *

Scene and time change; Autobot base, sunset:

Bumblebee was layuing on a medical berth while Ratchet was examining him. OOO and Takeshi were in the human area, watching Ratchet, waiting for him to chew bulkhead out. Miko, Raf, Arcee, Ankh, and Optimus were there as well.

"Of all the scrap-brained ideas- taking bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels?!" Ratchet yelled.

"He improvised." Bulkhead retorted.

"OOO, tell Jack I owe him fourty dollars." Takeshi said.

"Hey, 'Bee's waking up." Raf said.

Bumblebee buzzed as he got up unsteadily

"You already lost your voice box and your T-cog. Were you really trying to add your spark to the list?"

"No, I just don't want to feel useless." Bumblebee buzzed.

"Don't say that Bumblebee. You're not useless." Raf said.

"Look, I hate to break up the pity party, but the cons just added unknown iacon payday number two to their armory."

"That's funny, from what Jack told me about you Arcee, Jack didn't want your pity when you lost Cliffjumper to starscream. So you'd be happy to break up the pity party." Ankh said. Arcee and Miko hit him, yet again.

"Neither blame nor praise will modify past events," Optimus said. "but we cannot afford to take further unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base- not until we can retrieve your missing biomehanism." Optimus then turned and exied the room.

"Bumblebee is right to be less than hopeful, but you and I both know there exists a way to make him whole again." Ratchet said to Optimus

"A transplant. But that would require a donor." Optimus said.

"You need look no further than the autobot standing before you." Ratchet said.

"A generous offer old friend, but yiur solution would merely trade one autobot's handicap for another's." Optimus said.

"Plus, if you guys do the transplant, isn't there a chance of Bumblebee's body rejecting it?" OOO was slapped, this time, by Ankh, Miko and Arcee.

"I don't rely upon my T -cog- not like bumblebee does." Ratchet said. the abiltiy to transform is virtually wasted on me. This is where I spend my days, where my thoughts and hands are of value not my weapons and my wheels. Our team tam can't afford to be shy even one warrior in the field."

"You make a compelling case, but know that we ill find Bummblebee's T-cog."

"Optimus, Mech are savages. Who knows what damage they may have aleady inflicted upon it. Or-or if I will be able to repair it?"

"Ratchet, you did everything in your power." Optimus said.

"Please." Ratchet scoffed. "Do you realy think this is simply about my inability to restore Bumblebee's voice box? I-I just wnant to do what's right for our scout... for the team."

"In the mean time, I will be bumblebee's replacemeent on team prime." Takeshi said.

"Why should we let you?" Ratchet asked. "You're just a human."

"Toh!" Takeshi said. He jumped across the base. "Rider, heshin!" Takeshi Hongo became the defender of justice, kamen rider Ichigo.

"Oh right."

* * *

Scene change; energon mine:

The mech/ shocker forces were there, Starscream, Silas, mech soldiers, and combat men (the guys in the black and white costumes) were among them..

"Source located." One of the soldiers said after looking through a scanner.

"Yes, gratifying, isn't it, Silas?" Starscream said. "I often advised Megatron to seek out human allies. After all, it seems to provide the autobots with an edge. But despite his reputation as a brilliant strategist, Megatron is woefully small minded when it comes to working with minds smaller than our own." Starscream held his fingers a distance away from Silas, doing an 'it was this small' thing with his fingers. "I was simply referring to head size." Starscream said, noticing that what he said only a moment ago could thought of as offensive.

"Do you ever not speak?" Silas asked, very, very annoyed with Starscream.

Starscream was left speechless. "Did I mention that I've personally extinguished an autobot?" Starscream asked one of the combat men.

"Yes, about twelve times." The combat man said.

The combat man ran into the cave, Starscream walked in after him.

"Energon in its purest state." Starcream said when he saw the blue crystals.

"Ready to be mined." Silas said.

"And processed,my flesh covered compatriot, to give us the edge."

* * *

Scene change; autobot base:

"Obviously, since I am the other patient involved, I will be unable to preform the surgery. Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy." Ratchet said to Ichigo, Arcee, OOO, and Bulkhead.

"Mnh-mnh. Better at breaking things." Ratchet said to bulkhead.

"Phew!" Bulkhead breathed a sigh of relief.

"Too human." Ratchet said to Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Can't trust you." Ratchet said to OOO. (You guys and gals know why.)

"Are you kidding me?!" OOO/Jack said.

"Arcee." Ratchet said.

"Optimus has steadier hands." Arcee said.

"Steady and much too large to be rooting around beneath my hood."

"Arcee, don't panick. You can do this." OOO said. "You're as steely as they come."

"On a battlefield, not in an operating theater."

"Same thing, as long as you're behind the knife, not under it."

"Does this mean Bumblebee's gonna transform into an ambulance from now on or bee all cranky?" Miko asked. "'Cause that would be weird."

Later:

"Inducing stasis." Arcee said.

Bumblebee buzzed something.

"You can thank me when...it's over." Ratchet said before falling into stasis lock.

"Okay, Bumblebee. Your turn." Arcee said. A montiter started tobeep.

"What's happening?!" Raf said.

"Ratchet's flatlining!" Miko sssaid i full on panick mode.

"No he isn't." Arcee said.

"It's an Iacon homing beacon." Optimus said.

"If we're picking up the signal, it means the con's just unearthed another relic." Bulkhead concluded.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out."

"Yes!" Arcee said silently.

Bumblebee buzzed happily.

"Except for our patients and temporary membrs." Optimus said. "It would be best to interupt stasis."

Arcee nodded and pressed a button on the moniter.

"Very well." Takeshi said. "Optimus. I'm expecting a visit from my partner kamen rider nigo soon. I gave him the loction of the autobot base."

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"Kamen rider nigo is my most truted ally." Takeshi said.

Scene change; Himalayas:

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee walked out of the ground bridge on to the mountain tops. Unknown to them, Ankh snuck along. Instead of his normal clothes, Ankh wore winter gear.

Scen change; Autobot base:

"Prime! Breaking news." Agent fowler said on thee moniter.

Bumblebee buzzed as he, Jack, and Takeshi ran over.

"Huh?" Agent fowler said. "Who are you and where's prime?"

"I am takeshi Hongo, or kamen rider Ichigo."

Bumblebee buzzed again.

"Look, let him know - I just receivd access to a satllite imagery which I believe pinpoints the center of operations of mech."

Bumblebee buzzed again.

"Oh for the love of - get me someone whospeaks somrething other than 'bleep'!"

"I can help." Raf said.

"What?" Ratchet said groggily. "Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice-bx repair?"

"What's a fuzor?" Agent fowler said. "What's going on oover there"

"I am able. Just as bantor. He was all mandrel befor I put a tiger in his tank." ratchet said in a high like state. Agent fowler saw that and just had a 'wtf' exxpression on his face.

Bumblebee buzzed.

"But, Bee, you heard what optimus said about leaving the base." Raf said.

Bumblebee buzzed again.

"Send the coordinates agent Fowler." Jack said. "We;ll make sure Optimus gets them."

"And I will send them to nigo." takeshi said. "We may need him there more than we need him here."

* * *

Scene change; Himalayas:

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee were climbing up the mountain, with ankh following close beling by just jumping to rocks. "(No, this is not just to make up for the fact that ankh doesn't have expeirence climbing montains or gear for the matter, he's part bird, and birds are different than humans.)

When the autobots got to the top of the ountain, they saw Breakdown and Knockout digging up a large gold, silver and blue hammer.

"I don't get it. All this chipping away with my hammer just to bring megatron another hammer." Breakdown said.

"That hammer is a sacred relic of the 13 original primes." Optimus said.

"Really?" Bulkhead asked.

"Isn't that the opposite of decepticon doomsday device?" Arcee said.

"It would stand to reason that in addition to confiscated decepticon artillery, any artifacts of great signifcance stored in the vaults of Iacon would have also been shipped off world. And none would be greater than this - the forge of solus prime - for it possesses the power to mystically infuse raw material with working mechanisms." Optimus said.

"As in, if we had it, we could pound any weapon we can dream of into existence?" Bulkhead said.

"Or possibly contruct a new T-cog for Bumblebee."

"So, what's the plan." Ankh said, he was on top of Bulkhead's shoulders.

* * *

Scene change; Mech base:

In the hanger Mech was using as a lab, the robot they were working on earlier had tubes with liquid energon in them conected to it.

"Intitiate transfusion." Silas said.

A scientist pressed a button and energon in sometanks flowed into it.

The robot moved its arm.

"It's working." Silas said.

"Energon, it will do wonders for our future army." Starscream said. Silas glared at him. Yours and Shocker's future army. Infact, we are mere moments from beholding the miracle of transformation.

A loud bang was heard and Bumlebee came in thrrough the door after it came down.

All the soldiers cocked their wepons and aimed them at bumblebee.

"EEEE!" The combat men said as they assumed attack position.

"No T-cog. He's unarmed." Starscream said. He shot a rocket at bumblebee and all the soldiers fired at the autobot.

Bumblebee picked a metal barrel and through it at starscream, knocking him over. He got a brief moment of restuntil the soldiers continued to hoot at him until he was knocked over.

Faintly, three motorcycles could be heard coming from three directions.

* * *

Scene change; Himalayas:

"Breakdown finally got the forge unstuck.

"Time to get a grip." Knockout said.

They heard the autobots aproaching in vehicle form. Ankh was on Arcee's motorcycle mode. Bulkhead an Optimus transformed and shot at the two decepticons. Ankh detached from Hina's bother and flew over to Knockout. Ankh's arm grew to the size of knockout'ds and the attached to him.

"Get off me! Get out of my head!" Knockout yelled

"This body will do nicely." ankh said, now coming from knockout's mouth.

"Get a hold of yourself." Breakdown said as he shook knockout, causing ankh to fall off. Ankh went back to his original host.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Ankh said.

Arcee and optimus shot at knockout, who used the relic he got ealier, which was a shield, to deflect their sots. Bulkhead drove by them and transformed to do a jump punch to knock breakdown back. Knockout then used his shield as a wall, forcing Arcee and Optimus back.

"Autobots, chek out my new finish protector." Knockout said.

* * *

Scene change; Mech/ shocker lab:

The soldiers continued to fight Bumblebee even as the motorcycle got closer.

"What's that?" Starscream said.

"The autobots?" Silas asked.

Takeshi's motorcycle came through the door rubble, Jack and a bald asian man wearing a black shirt and grey pants. Bumblebee was only able to make out the outine of the bald man.

"Bumblebee. We're here to help you." Takeshi said. OOO, Hayato, ready?"

"Ready." Jack and Hayato said.

"Toh!" Takeshi jumped onto the helicopter. "Rider, henshin!" Takesh transformed into Ichigo.

"Henshin!" Hayato said. He transfformed into kamen rider nigo, wholooked exactly like Ichigo, except he had red gloves and boots.

Jack inserted the taka, tora, and batta medals into his belt then scanned them. "Henshin!"

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-toba tatoba!" Jack was transformed into kamen rider OOO.

"Human transformers?!" Starscream said. "What kind of madness is this?!"

"We are not transformers." Jack/ OOO said.

"Oh? Then what are you?"

"They are kamen riders." Silas said. "Cybernetically augmented humans who were made by mech many years ago."

"You only created Ichigo and myself." Hayato/ Nigo said. "OOO's power was created long ago."

"You know our location. Combat men, destroy them!"

"EEEE!" The combat men said as tey jumped down to attack the three riders.

Jack punched one of the combatmen in the stomach, knocking it over. He then front kicked three more, then used his sword to kill five more, finally, he punched severalof the combat men in various places.

Takesi started out this combo differently He first round kicked four of the grunts, then used a knife hand(It's a martil arts thing where you make your hand in the shape of a blade.) to take some more out. He then punched a comat man, then ducked when another one punched at him, the did an upper cut on it.

Nigo grabbed a pole, spun around on it like a gymnast spins on a what ever that thing theyuse is called, but nigo spun sideways, taking out twelve of the comat men. He then let go and was propelled twenty feet into a bunch of combat men. He kicked them and did a back flip to engage more of them.

Bumblebee saw this as his opportunity to attack the mech soldiers who in the commotion, had no idea of what to do. Bumblebee punched one into the face of mech's robot, cracking its visor He rolled a barrel at the soldoiers, either wounding them severly or killing them.

Silas groan as he got up.

Bumblebee jumped on Mech's robot, trying to get his T-cog out of it whic he did.

Starscream shot him making him drop the cog.

"So close, and yet..." Starscream said before being interupted by Silas.

"Our location and prototype have been compromised. Destroy the intruders and meet me at the rendezous point - with my t-cog." Silas said as he and the reaining soldiers and combat men ran out of the hanger.

"I am not one of your foot soldiers!" Starscream said. "I am a consultant!"

Bumblebee buzzed weakly.

Starscream picked up the T-cog and pointed his blaster at it.

"One step, and your precious biomechanism is scrap." Starscream said. OOO, Ichigo, and Nigo nodded.

* * *

Scene change; Autobot base:

Ratchet woke up from stasis to see that bumblebee wasn't in the base.

"Ratchet, how you feeling?" Raf asked.

"Fine. Infact, I feel as though nothing's changed.

The intercom beeped, showing agent fowler.

"Prime!" The agent said.

"What is it, agent fowler?" Ratchet asked.

"Has Prime reahed the coordinates?"

"Coordinates?"

"Possible mech location!"

"I sent them a half-hour ago!"

"Don't worry agent fowler." Raf said. "It's taken care of."

"Optimus hadto go lock fenders with some 'cons." Miko said.

"So Bumblebee went with OOO and Ichigo instead." Raf said.

"What?! Bumblebee can't do that! He's recovering from surgery!" Ratchet yelled.

"About that..."

* * *

Scene change; mech lab:

Bumblebee and starscream were in the middle of a standoff while the three riders were on oppisite sides of the room, each oneequal distnce apart, forming a triangle.

Bumblebee buzzed angrilly.

"Or you'll what?" Strscream said, mocking Bumblebee. "Shoot? How sad - to be incapable of achieving vehicle mode, experiencing the sensation of speed. How very pathetic - to be a failure as an autobot."

"Now!" Ichigo said.

"Rider triple kick!" The three rider each did a flying side kick at the same time at starscream, making him drop the T-cog and pusing him back.

Bumblebee went to catch his T-cog, but Starscream shot it right as it landed in Bublebee's hand. He then jumped onto the destroyed robot.

"Time to jet - becaue I can!" Starscream then transformed and flew out of the hanger.

Bumblebee then went to go pick up his near destroyed T-cog.

The three riders came over to see what happened.

* * *

Outside:

Silas waited for starscream to show up. When he arrived, Silas had some questions for the ex-decepticon.

"My t-cog."

"Yes, that." Starscream said. "Unfrtunatey,it was destroyed during the ferocity of battle." Starscream lied. "A, uh, a temporary setback. Other autobots, other t-cogs. We shall find a replacement soon enough."

"Not 'Soon enough.' Now." silas said, several troops arimed at starscream, knocking him out.

* * *

Scene change; Himalayas:

Knockout was pushing Arcee and Optimus back with his shield, while Ankh was taking pictures with his iPhone.

"For the most creative use of a shield generator in a supporting role, the winner is Knockout."

Bulkhead and breakdown were still fighting, bulkhead seemed to have the upper hand, until Breakdown punched him back fifty feet.

Optimus and Arcee were almost to the edge of the cliff. Bulkhead got up and picked up the forge. Breakdwn held out his hammer, but then saw bulkhead holding the forge of solus prime.

"Mine's bigger." Bulkhead said.

Breakdown the ran at bulkhead, who was hit by bulkhead, sending Breakdown flying into Knockout, making him drop his shield, which Knockout ran to go pick up, but Bulkhead smashed.

A decepticon droundbridge opened and the decepticon warlord meatron walked through it. He fired at Bulkhead, making the large green utobot fly foward, and drop the forge.

"Bulkhead!" arcee said concerned for bulkhead.

Optimus and Arcee aimed at Megatron, who causally picked up the forge.

"Nunh-unh-unh." Megartonsaid, aiming his cannon at Bulkhead. "A relic of the primes here on earth?" Megatron said as he was jpined by Breakdown and Knockout. "The decepticon cause is once agan indebted to the contributions of Orion Pax." Megatron backed up into th ground bridge.

Once megatron went through it, Arcee and Optimus opened fireon Breaakdown and Knockout.

The groundbrigde closed after breakdowwn and knockout drove through it.

Arcee went to check on Bulkhead.

"I'm fine." Bulkhead said.

"Nice show." Ankh said.

Ratchet's voice came over the comm link.

"Optimus, we have reasons to believe we have located Mechs center of operatons. Bumblebee, Ichigo, and OOO are already there."

* * *

Scene change; Outside the hanger:

Starscream awoke in shock.

"Huh? What?" Starscream said.

He got up to see the autobot groundbridge open.

Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead ran outof it before it closed.

"Autobots" Starscream said. He tried to transform, but he failed to. "My T-cog!" Starscream relized what Mech had done. He ran away, breathing heavily.

Bumblebee, OOO, Ichigo, and Nigo walked out of the hanger door. Bumblebee was holding his T-cog.

Bumblebee buzzed sadly.

"Ratchet, re opent the ground bridge and prepare for surgery."

"That's to me, Megatron has the forge." Bulkhead said.

"While we may have put the forge of solus prime to valuable use, I do not believe we have reason to fear megaatron's possession of it."

* * *

Scene change; Nemesis:

Megatron was using the forge of solus prime to hit a metal box.

Knockout and Soundwave were watching.

"Hmm. It doesn't look like a fortress-maxinus grade nucleon shock cannon." Knockout said.

"It is as I suspected - without the power of a prime to activate it, the forge is merely another addition to our tool chest. One we must nonetheless keep as far as possible from the reach of a prime."

* * *

Scene change; Autobot base, morning:

Ratchet ran a scan on Bumblebee to see if anything else was wrong.

"I... did what I could." Ratchet said.

"Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend." Optimus said.

"And we didn't stick with plan 'A' and let Ratchet his cog why?" Miko asked.

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it." OOO said.

Bumblebee buzzed as he got up.

"Bumblebee! Easy."

Bumblebee buzzed exitedly.

"Please. Recovery takes time."

Bumblebee tried to transform. He was confused as to what was going on.

"The damage was... severe."

Bumblebee kept on trying.

"Bumblebee, you can do it!" Hayato said.

Bumblebee tried one more time and then he did it.

Everyone in the room was cheering.

Bumblebee opened his vehicle mode door to let Raf in. He honked his horn.

"Anywhere." Raf said as he got in. "Just..drive."

"Go easy!" Ratchet laughed as bumblebee drove out. "Adhere to standard break-in procedure!"

"Wh-o-oa! Bee's T-cog looked like it was ready for the scrapyard."

"Hard to believe the doc repaired it." Arcee said.

"That is not all that Ratchet repaired today." Optimus said.

"You did pretty good, Kamen rider OOO." Takeshi said.

"Thanks." OOO said.

"Now, we best be on our way." Hayato said.

"Hey, before you guys go, could I get a picture of you and OOO?"

"Sure why not?" Takeshi said. "Rider, henshin!"

"Henshin!"

The three riders go in their battle poses and Miko took a picture.

"Bye. Hope to see you agin." Arcee said.

"Been nice meeting ya" bulkhead said.

"Likewise." Takeshi/Ichigo said.

The two riders got on there motorcycles and drove off.

Chapter end.


End file.
